Dorian y las excusas para verte
by Sunshine Scarlett
Summary: Quizá existe una manera dulce de que el aire se escape de tus pulmones, una forma totalmente distinta al punzante dolor que te mantiene en cama. -STUCKY Re subido -Sunshine del Rey
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy o mejor dicho ''era'' Sunshine del Rey**

 **Principalmente me disculpo por haber abandonado este Fic, honestamente era de mis favoritos, al final les deje unos comentarios extra esperando puedan comprender algunas cositas que hare después, ya son vacaciones así que aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta aunque sea en otra cuenta de FF… si, muy triste.**

 **Marvel y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a Disney y su creador Stan Lee.**

 **Hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un Stucky, espero hacerlo un Long fic, y también espero que sea de su agrado.**

Steve se levantó a mitad de la noche, había tenido otro de esos ataques respiratorios que solían darle. Las enfermeras entraron rápido a su habitación y marcaron sus signos de inmediato, le pusieron el respirador y esperaron a que se calmara, ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

Después de unos minutos dio aviso a las enfermeras que se encontraba en buen estado y se dedicó a dormir de nueva cuenta, era de madrugada, y él solo pensaba que a sus 17 años debería estar disfrutando la vida, no postrado en una cama con el aire escapándose de sus pulmones cada vez que a ellos les parecía conveniente. Ya no quería esto, rogaba porque algún buen samaritano donador de órganos llegase a morir por causas naturales y pudieran hacerle el trasplante de pulmón, que fuera compatible con su cuerpo y que éste no lo rechazara. El cáncer lo estaba matando más lento de lo que quisiera dimitir.

Realmente se encontraba solo en el mundo, a decir verdad tampoco tenía por qué o quién luchar para seguir viviendo, después de la muerte de sus padres ya no le quedaba mucho, nunca hizo amigos en la escuela … nunca tuvo amigos. Gracias a dios sus padres le habían dejado un seguro médico, desde niño fue enfermizo, escuálido e incluso bastante frágil aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se enfermaba tan seguido que sus padres invirtieron en un seguro médico que ahora incluso después de la muerte de ambos podía estar seguro, al menos lo que le quedaba de ella.

Pese a que nunca tuvo una vida plena y satisfactoria, bueno… había vivido feliz, sus padres le demostraron amor siempre, pero lamentablemente nada dura lo suficiente. Ojalá él hubiera acompañado a sus padres aquella noche, si no pudo haber evitado el accidente al menos hubiera podido morir con ellos. Tan solo hace poco más de dos años aun tenia a sus padres con él, ahora no era nada más que una carga para las enfermeras que solo se beneficiaban al recibir su paga.

No podía decir que le trataban mal, ya que no era de esa forma, incluso había entablado algo así como una pequeña amistad con la guapa doctora Carter, era su especialista. Una bonita pelirroja de labios gruesos, era pequeña, de grandes caderas y buena figura, algo fría y estricta pero excelente en su trabajo, al menos le había mantenido vivo todo este tiempo.

Lunes por la mañana… otra semana más, ya no sabía si moriría de aburrimiento o por el cáncer dentro de sí… en parte era gracioso, se sentía aún más deteriorado en ese ambiente que cuando estaba Ronald, un anciano de guerra que estaba en la habitación trasera, el viejecillo fue abandonado por su familia pero cada tarde la pasaban juntos, incluso a veces salía a escondidas de la doctora Carter ya que ésta solía reprenderle.

-''no está bien trasladarse tanto y todos los días, en especial si eres un muchacho en una condición como la tuya''… siempre le decía eso.

Steve se sentía como un niño, diablos, le molestaba mucho que Peggy le regañara, se portaba como su madre pero en definitiva nunca lo seria, y es solo que la quería demasiado y cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan mandona con él, le hacía sentir como un niño por completo. Steve podía apostar con cada dedo en sus manos que la doctora Carter no le ganaba en edad por más de 10 años a lo mucho, pero se limitaba a ceder a sus órdenes, a veces podía sentir que el tono de sus regaños era de verdadera preocupación, pero al ver su rostro este era tan frio e inmóvil como la cera, le confundía mucho.

Tocaron suavemente a su puerta y entraron un par de enfermeras, le habían llevado el desayuno, algo de fruta, granola y gelatina… ¿por qué no le podían darle un trozo de pizza? Por amor a Jesús, extrañaba tanto el sabor. Steve podía salir del hospital si quería, pero salir significaba muerte segura, al menos había adaptado su habitación tan pulcra y esterilizada con cosas suyas, él no solía llevar batas todo el tiempo, tenía sus cuadernillos de dibujo, los viejos libros del abuelo y algunas pertenecías suyas, el hospital era su nuevo hogar.

La habitación era iluminada, tenía un tranquilo y limpio color celeste, el cielo era color blanco y el único color que resaltada era solo el de sus dibujos pegados en la pared y esa cobija azul marino que siempre estaba en su cama, llevaba suficiente tiempo en ese lugar y ahí permanecería, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apropiar la habitación, hacer suyo algo que a final de cuentas no lo era. Esa mañana el desayuno había sido de verdad horrible, odiaba la granola, Lisa la enfermera le decía que era comida que le hacía bien, y bueno… no podía discutir contra ella, era muy amable.

A veces cuando veía a la doctora Carter pasar con su elegante traje de oficina y su paleta de apuntes se imaginaba a él siendo mayor, más alto, más fuerte y más guapo, quizá de ese modo no se hubiera enfermado, siempre fue debilucho, nadie lo negaba, y quizá si no hubiera enfermado y tampoco fuera tan joven, Peggy hubiera tenido alguna cita con él, ¿que se sentiría darle un beso? Si estaba enamorado… (Que esperaba por dios que no) ojala ella le correspondiera.

La televisión sonaba en el fondo, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, el cuadernillo de dibujo descansaba en su antebrazo, aún no había comenzado el dibujo, no sabía que dibujar, llevaba días así y eso le molestaba, no era una opción salir de fiesta el fin de semana o ir al cine, claro, a menos que llevara el tanque de oxígeno consigo… no, de verdad esa no era opción.

-Hey hola, ¿se puede?

Steve dio un pequeño respingo asustado al escuchar la voz, definitivamente no era Lisa ni Peggy, era una voz masculina. Al elevar la mirada se encontró con un chico castaño, llevaba el cabello desordenado y le rosaba los hombros, tenía unos ojos tan azules que parecían hielo, pero entre su rostro los hacían parecer cálidos y una sonrisa muy encantadora, irradiaba confianza pero… no le conocía, no sabía siquiera que hacía en su cuarto, no tenía aspecto de ser personal del hospital así que con algo de timidez y desconcierto le habló.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Y… ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

-Oh claro, lo siento, mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, soy asistente en el centro de ayuda del hospital, este mes nos toca hacer rondas a la gente que está internada justo en este piso, ya sabes, quizá entablar conversaciones, jugar un poco o algo por el estilo, hacerlos pasar un buen rato. –Steve le miraba con cierto recelo, jamás había tenido visita de algún extraño, el castaño al notar esto le sonrió abiertamente y extendió su mando hacia el rubio- por cierto… puedes llamarme Bucky.

La desconfianza en Steve era muy obvia, pese a ser un jovencito de mirada muy dulce no confiaba en las personas extrañas a su entorno, quizá el hospital le había vuelto lo suficientemente ermitaño para negarse a conocer a alguien externo. Era inevitable. Algo en su interior le hacía querer alejarlo pero no sabía por qué.

-Si estás aquí haciendo esas rondas… ¿por qué estás conmigo? ¿No se supone que suelen hacer eso solo con los ancianos o con la muerte ya en camino? Por si no lo has notado yo no soy un anciano, además… ¿quién te dice que quiero tener una charla contigo?

-Vamos… ¿Steve cierto? Lo prometo nada de cosas raras chistes extraños o cosas que te hagan sentir incomodo… si quieres puedo dejar la puerta abierta, no hay problema. Mira, te explicaré, me has tocado tú en el pequeño sorteo entre los voluntarios, debo cumplir, y no lo sé, quizá podamos ser alguna especie de amigos, yo también tuve que estar internado algunos meses, se lo que es estar en tu lugar.

La intriga no pudo más dentro de él, y después de debatirse unos segundos al fin ascendió con la cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de las manos le ofreció tomar asiento en el sillón de su lado, Bucky sonrió cálidamente de nueva cuenta y se sentó, dejando el libro que llevaba en mano sobre la mesa y suspiro hondo antes de intentar iniciar una buena conversación sobre lo que fuera.

-Así que amigo… ¿quisieras saber mi historia? Bueno en realidad no es tan complicada ni larga así que técnicamente no es una historia y menos por qué no paso hace tanto pero aun así ¿si es un relato cuenta como historia no? –Las mejillas del castaño se habían tornado de un leve color carmesí, se froto el cuello algo nervioso y volvió a levantar la mirada- Lo lamento estoy divagando demasiado, mi nombre ya lo eh mencionado… ¡oh si, lo tengo! Yo era comandante en el ejército, fuerzas especiales, ¿algo joven para tan alto puesto verdad?

Steve ascendió con lentitud y le miró con interés -Porque te han internado tanto tiempo, supongo fueron más de tan solo un par de meses, Honestamente te veo perfectamente bien-

-Eh perdido mi brazo izquierdo en batalla, me dispararon 8 veces desde el hombro hasta las muñecas, para cuando regrese a la base la piel estaba lo suficientemente mallugada como para siquiera poder intentarlo en aquella enfermería tan pequeña, al llevarme al hospital no quedo de otra que cortarlo, me habían destruido mucho musculo, articulaciones y los huesos estaban rotos, el brazo comenzó a gangrenarse… no eran balas normales, eso fue el problema amigo.

-¿Puedo ver tu brazo? no se nota absolutamente nada, si no me has dicho no me doy cuenta. – El chico estaba completamente sorprendido, realmente aquel muchacho lucia sano en todos los sentidos.

-Claro no hay problema, pero es solo cuestión de poner atención, te darás cuenta que no puedo mover lo mucho, la prótesis ayuda mucho a veces, ya sabes… la gente no suele ver con buena cara a alguien incompleto o diferente, ellos tratan de disimularlo pero puedes darte cuenta de esas miradas de reojo, es como si no pudieran apartar la vista de ti.

Mientras continuaban la charla Bucky se disponía a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero negra, la prótesis no tardó en hacerse visible a la altura del hombro. Era una prótesis articulada en el codo y hombro que le permitía un mayor movimiento, Steve n tardó en visualizar una estrella muy bien dibujada en el hombro, tenía cinco picos y era de un rojo brillante, por un momento pensó que podría ser un tatuaje pero era el brazo con prótesis, no era posible tatuar uno… ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Steve se mantuvieron en todo momento más que atentos a los movimientos del hombre, sus músculos se contraían y estiraban a su antojo y las cicatrices en su brazo se hacían visibles cuando el castaño elevaba la manga de la playera al moverse un poco, era increíble que alguien pudiera tener una complexión así de grande, cuando él era tan solo un saco de huesos.

Era un hombre para nada delgado, parecía que la fuerza latía en sus venas, pero se notaba en su rostro que era amable, y tenía una buena forma de comunicarse, dulce y tranquila. A estas alturas de la conversación ya no dudaba ni un poquito sobre él.

-¿Qué es esto?- menciono Steve poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y estirando su pálido brazo señalando la estrella con el dedo.

-Es producto de mis días de ocio, no tengo mucho que hacer y esto surgió solo. No tengo familia y mis amigos son algo contados, cuando tienes veinticuatro años y un solo brazo a veces pasar días en casa solo aburre demasiado y bueno, esta manchita es solo la representación hueca de él tatuaje que tenía en mi brazo… te desacostumbras ¿sabes? Tarde más de un año en tomarlo bien del todo pero ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy con vida, debo estar feliz con eso, la vida es corta, no podría mal gastarla, ni siquiera con mi brazo así.

-Oh lamento mucho escuchar eso- Steve se había quedado atónito al momento, las palabras salieron como un susurro y la garganta le ardía un poco , comenzaba a respirar agitado, podría ser la vergüenza al escucharle hablar de esa manera sin saber que decir, de pronto se sentía tan triste. ¿Qué haría el si perdiera su brazo? No podría dibujar jamás.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, justo como esa mañana, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, no podría acostumbrarse nunca a la situación, aferrándose a la única persona de la habitación, le tomo con fuerza de la chaqueta buscándolo como salvación. Sin poder hablar y asustado, Bucky presiono el botón rojo de emergencia, Lisa y su compañera de turno llegaron lo más rápido posible y pusieron manos a la obra, él tuvo que salir de la habitación y ya no le dejaron volver, el horario de visita había terminado, pero quería regresar, aquel pequeño muchacho en su pijama azul le había intrigado mucho, tendría que volver, quizá mañana podría hacerlo.

Steve estaba aún agitado, el oxígeno habría lento su garganta que estaba algo irritada por la tos, pero la maldita sensación de falta de aire no se marchaba, se sentía morir cuando eso sucedía, le dejaba tan cansado que simplemente no podía, no se percató de la falta de su nuevo amigo en la habitación hasta la noche, estaba suficientemente dolorido aún como para despejar su mente, la enfermera de guardia le administro un somnífero y se quedó relajado, no hizo efecto en el sueño que se supondría seria lo primero pero le dejo tranquilo. Esa noche Bucky no salió de su cabeza, aquel extraño ex soldado le había agradado muchísimo.

Era una sensación rara, sentía que lo extrañaba pero no lo conocía, quizá no fue hablador con él pero en serio le cayó muy bien y es que esperaba que regresara, esperaba que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grosero para ahuyentarlo, se sintió bien charlar un poco con una persona nueva, era muy refrescante, llevaba tanto sin mantener una buena conversación con alguien que se había hecho demasiado ermitaño con los demás sin razón alguna.

La luz nocturna alumbraba su habitación, se había saltado la cena por puro gusto y solo quería descansar pero justo hoy su cama parecía tan suave y su cuerpo tan pesado… sentía hundirse en su propio pensamiento, divagaba de todo y de nada, era abrumador.

Al darse la vuelta en el colchón se topó con la mesita de la esquina, estaba el libro que el señor Barnes había dejado, podría levantarse por el… y quizá leer un poco, o solamente dejarlo allí a pasar la noche, solo observándolo hasta que su dueño llegara por él, había sin fin de posibilidades, podría leerlo incluso en ese momento, pero se limitó a estirar la mano, atraer el libro hacia su pecho y suspirar, ese si fue un buen somnífero.

Tenía un olor peculiar, a libro viejo y a desgaste propio, las letras estaban grabadas con tinta color oro ''El retrato de Dorian Gray'' llevaba escrito, jamás había leído ese libro, mañana lo leería, con menos sueño y con la luz del sol.

Bucky había llegado a su casa alrededor de las 8 pm. Estaba cansado pero sobre todo preocupado por aquel muchacho, debía dejar de pensar en él, era algo que podría retratar para no olvidar jamás, unos bellos ojos azules y su cabello tan dorado y brillante como el oro, era tan pequeño que simplemente tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo, era un pensamiento estúpido. Mofándose de sí mismo rodo los ojos tallándose fuertemente la cara con las manos.

No entendía… era solo un muchacho, ya había tratado con muchos otros anteriormente, le resultaba simplemente embriagador el mero pensamiento, como si en ese instante él pudiera ser Boticelli pensando en su amada Simonetta. Bien, bien, el chico solo parecía demasiado agradable, quizá por cortesía sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta por el hospital mañana, simple cortesía, de versad, solo eso. Pero quizá sería demasiado pronto y debía esperar.

Y cuando estaba ideando todo tipo de escusas para regresar a verlo (que no fuera mencionar de nuevo el grupo del hospital) recordó que justamente había dejado su libro favorito con él.

 _¿Que les pareció? Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Pd: Hola queridas lectoras, soy Ex Sunshine del Rey, algunas me seguían en aquella cuenta, había dejado abandonados mis fanfics porque tuve un problema con mi cuenta de FF, estuve más de un año sin escribir pero en estas vacaciones tratare de seguir con los capítulos pendientes._

 _Si seguían anteriormente este fanfic se darán cuenta que le hice algunos cambios, solo estructure un poco mejor la escritura y trate de arreglar lo que consideraba lucía mal, si se me pasó algún error favor de avisarme._

 _PD2: me alegra regresar, este fanfic tiene mucho potencial en mi mente justo ahora, pero espero comprendan, quizá modificare algunas cosas de los siguientes capítulos para hacer mas larga la historia, sentía que iba demasiado rápido, si tienen algún comentario seria súper bienvenido, muchas gracias por leerme_


	2. Capitulo 2 pequeñas sorpresas

Capítulo 2. ''La pequeña gran sorpresa''

Bueeeeno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.

Miércoles por la mañana, Bucky se encontraba sentado en la sala de su departamento, entre esas paredes tan grises y desnudas que a veces, si se ponía a divagarlo de más, podían hacerle sentir incómodo. Eran a penas las nueve de la mañana, bastante más temprano de lo que el solía despertar, a esta hora comenzaban los horarios de visita y realmente quería ir a ver a Steve. Se había quedado muy preocupado sobre su condición, la última vez que le vio estaba siendo entubado por las enfermeras antes de que claro, le cerraran la puerta en sus narices.

Quería asegurarse que él estuviera bien, después de todo… Steve aún era su persona asignada, ya no pudo despedirse siquiera de él, y para el colmo no se dio el valor de irlo a visitar al siguiente día, después de todo las visitas no eran estrictamente diarias pero se estaba reprimiendo demasiado las ansias de saber cómo estaba y se sentía muy mal con eso, como si fuera una mala persona.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, quizá aquel frágil chico no le quería ahí, pudo notarlo al presentarse con él, era un muchacho de rostro amable pero bastante solitario, más de lo qué quiso admitir. Por lo que se enteró realmente si estaba solo, al parecer quedo huérfano hace algunos años y bueno… eso le hacía revolver fuertemente el estómago, él también perdió a sus padres pero estos habían muerto ya hace años, él ya era un hombre, es una pena que Steve se quedara sin familia tan solo a los 15 años, no había disfrutado plenamente su corta vida.

Bucky pudo darse cuenta que el cáncer ya estaba haciendo sus estragos en él, aquellos ojos tan azules se veían opacados por unas sombrías ojeras, mientras que el resto de su rosto se mantenía tan pálido… un blanco casi inmaculado a excepción de sus contadas y casi invisibles pecas, le daban vitalidad a su rostro. Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama observando su pequeño pero confortable departamento, y todo paso frente a él, su accidente en el ejército y cuando fue dado de baja con honores.

A Bucky se le brindaba una pensión, con la cual podía vivir bastante bien él solo, y darse algunos cuantos lujos para sí, la tenue luz que se colaba entre las ventanas le dejaba ver todo a su alrededor, jamás le había tomado tanta importancia a la soledad, andaba desnudo por su casa, no era necesario llevar la prótesis, usaba su laptop para escuchar algunas canciones, veía la televisión, se sentaba a leer, ayudaba a su adorable y anciana vecina en algunas cosas como cargar sus bolsas, en fin, su día era bastante bueno, y estaba agradecido de tener cosas que hacer.

Lamentablemente ahora… justo ahora se sentía tan solitario, por un momento se imaginó leyendo las páginas de ese libro, aquel que dejó con el chico rubio, y no estaría leyendo solo, seria para Steve, o quizá que Steve leyera algo para él, le gustaría eso, sería muy agradable… pero ¡diablos! Sonaba como todo un loco, si aquel era un chiquillo enfermo, y ¿ahora pensaba usarlo simplemente para no sentirse solo? Eso era una tontería, tomárselo como hobbie para matar el tiempo. Pero Bucky no lo usaría, sería una tarde buena de charla como amigos, no le fastidiaría mucho ¿verdad?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y notó que su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la reciente ducha, la toalla rondaba suavemente por sus caderas y se dirigió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar la luz solar a su habitación. El castaño suspiró recargando su cabeza en la moldura y se preguntó por qué jamás formo una familia, ¿Por qué nunca busco una buena mujer con la cual tener hijos? quizá aún era tiempo de cambiar, podía comenzar a buscar a alguna chica bonita que fuera buena y le aceptara en su condición… pero no deseaba eso, al menos no por ahora, quería a la persona correcta, y quizá eso nunca pasaría, no a él.

…

Steve no lo quiso admitir, pero le hubiese gustado la presencia de aquel hombre en la habitación de nuevo, era demasiado deprimente encontrarse solo todo el día, y la pequeña charla había ido tan bien que le hubiese gustado repetirla. Ahora no podía para de dibujar, quizá había sido demasiado grosero con el señor Barnes, incluso no regreso por su libro lo cual se le hizo algo extraño. Quizá el hombre no se había percatado de su ausencia, eso era muy probable.

Bucky Barnes era algo interesante de dibujar, su rostro tenia líneas rectas y redondeadas, pómulos altos, una ligera barba de un par de días, ojos filosos y cejas prominentes, en cuanto al cuerpo, se dio a la tarea de hacerle un buen traje de militar, pantalones oscuros y unas botas grandes y negras, el cabello salvajemente libre y su rostro serio, pero en el brazo izquierdo le dejo libre, y lo dibujo de tal manera que la estrella tatuada en su brazo o… ex brazo relucía gloriosamente. Lo visualizaba con una especie de brazo robótico, con las libertades de un brazo humano pero mil veces más fuerte y ágil.

Steve dio un largo y profundo suspiro frotándose las sienes, dejó lápiz y papel en la cama, estiro la sabana y se dispuso a morderla ansiosamente recostando la frente en el colchón, una postura bastante rara pero se sentía fatigado… fatigado de no sabía qué tanto, para arruinar más el día, le había dado otro ataque en la mañana y hoy no tenía ropa limpia, hoy le habían puesto una bata de hospital, que dejaba todo su trasero al aire, ¡no quería sentir aire en su culo! ¡Por amor de dios! ¿Cómo es que le hacían todas las demás personas para estar así siempre? Él simplemente no podía.

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, Bucky había pasado a una a un centro comercial para llevar algo a su pequeña nueva misión, el chiquillo enfermo. No había encontrado nada, y llevaba casi tres horas rondando por todo el lugar, habría optado por algunas flores pero su condición hacia que esas indefensas y hermosas flores pudieran matarlo, polen, algún bicho… cualquier cosa, así que se introdujo en el pequeño pasillo para niños, quizá algún juguete que le entretuviera estaría bien, sabía que Steve no era un niño pero aun a los diecisiete tener un juguete divertido era muchísimo para cualquiera.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que eran todos autos de carreras, muñecas, canicas y cosas para jugar al aire libre, y sobre todo… para niños muy pequeños, ¿Dónde quedaban esos juegos de cartas y habilidades? ¿Qué acaso no pensaban en los demás? El castaño siguió murmurando entre dientes para sí mismo, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina encontró lo que sería perfecto, era algo muy estúpido para él pero apostaba que a Steve le vendría bastante bien, cargó el objeto en sus brazos y fue a la caja a pagar.

Ahora iba por la calle con una gran sonrisa, y un gran paquete. Bucky no era tonto, pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de niña enamorada y en un par de ocasiones ''caliente'' que le ofrecían esas mujeres al pasar a su lado, ese hombre al sonreír era precioso, indudablemente de sonrisa coqueta, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y entró al elevador. Al acercarse para presionar el botón, se encontró la doctora Peggy a su lado, había entrado tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ella le había atendido un par de veces desde la pérdida de su extremidad, pero por alguna razón nunca le agrado del todo, a decir verdad tenían un poco de historia pero no era lo que él buscaba, aunque ella era buena persona.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y ambos se despidieron brevemente con un gesto amable y Bucky emprendió su marcha el pasillo era algo largo, la penúltima puerta de la izquierda, era de las habitaciones que tenían mejor vista.

Se contuvo un momento, analizando entre sí entrar y tocar la puerta o solo abrir y darle el obsequio, pero al final las ansias le traicionaron y se dispuso a abrir el cerrojo, con una amplia sonrisa y mostrando el regalo hacia la puerta, lo que encontró no fue algo para nada normal o… bueno, en otros ciertos términos lo seria, pero no con el… diablos, ya había comenzado a sonrojarse.

Steve llevaba una de esas batas con tres moños en la espalda, y como era demasiado delgado dejaba mucho de su cuerpo disponible por la abertura, era fácil de describir, tenía un cuerpo bastante frágil y elegante, piernas largas y delgadas, un trasero bastante redondeado, caderas estrechas y la espalda fina, era bastante… no podía encontrar la palabra, hermoso, ¡si eso! Hermoso, sentía que poco le faltaba para que su piel brillara por sí misma, el castaño sentía que les harían la competencia a ese chico de las películas de vampiros y la muchacha pálida sin expresión alguna, el gran depredador en busca de su presa.

Muy mala comparación

¿Y qué podría decir? Sin intención alguna el enorme oso de peluche color marrón con un pequeño y tierno traje de súper héroe cayó al suelo, Steve se sentó de golpe y ambos estaban boquiabiertos, uno de la vergüenza y el otro… el otro tenía algo así como un bestia rugiendo en su estómago, sentía que había caído desde la torre Eiffel sin para caídas, estaba asustado pero sentía la vitalidad en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Steve sonaba derrotado, asustado y demasiado tembloroso, fue casi como un susurro, la vergüenza no le abandonaría jamás, o al menos de sus mejillas.

-Yo solo… vi…vine, porque quería ya sabes, pues saber cómo estabas y traerte un regalo, yooo… tú me entiendes. Un… un regalo- ambos seguían estáticos a las reacciones del contrario, Bucky fue quien corto la mirada para agacharse por el peluche, Steve seguía inmóvil, pero si ese regalo era para él… maldición, era un gesto muy bonito

Las sábanas blancas se sentían rígidas para el cuerpo del rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza y es que jamás nadie a parte de su madre le había visto sin ropa y eso paso hace como… ¡16 años! Cuando aún era un bebé. Estaba algo agitado pero trato de controlarse, no quería otro ataque respiratorio en un día, así que respiro profundo y le dirigió una pequeña y sonrojada sonrisa, sus manos aun temblaban, se sentía mareado, esto era una vergüenza.

-¿Señor Barnes, que es lo que hace usted aquí? Creí que ya no vendría, lamento mi comportamiento del otro día pero es… oh si, ¿viene por su libro no? Que tonto soy.- Steve habló bastante rápido, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, cuando la idea le paso como rayo por la mente le afecto un poco, no podía negarlo, así que se estiro por el libro y lo tendió frente a él.

-Puedes decirme Bucky, ya te lo había dicho, y no es por eso, claro que no eh venido solo a eso, me eh quedado algo preocupado por tu situación de aquel día, las doctoras me echaron del cuarto y no me dejaron volver, así que quise venir a verte y saber cómo sigues y también… te compré esto.

Con ayuda de su prótesis elevo el pesado oso de felpa frente a él y cuando pudo observar con atención, le alegró la reacción del rubio, los ojos se le habían ensanchado y lucía una enorme sonrisa. Steve se arrodilló en la cama, estiro sus brazos y trajo el oso hacia su cuerpo, contemplo sus ojos, su bonito traje de súper héroe y la suave tela, le había encantado como jamás algo en la vida, así que pego casi un brinco y abrazó al mayor con fuerza, hacia tanto que alguien no le daba un regalo, hacia tanto que él no abrazaba a alguien…

Unas escasas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse solas, aquellos ojos azules se pusieron brillantes por ellas, Bucky no dejo de abrazarlo, pese a su sorpresa poco a poco acepto el abrazo y coloco su mano derecha en su espalda, dándole masajes circulares en signo de tranquilidad, no sabía por qué estaba llorando Steve pero le gustaba la sensación de un abrazo, era un gesto tan infantil y tan familiar que incluso había dejado de valorarlo, había perdido el gusto hacia el contacto ajeno hace ya bastante tiempo, pero esta vez no fue así, el gesto nació y él lo alimentaba.

Al separarse, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreírle y tomar la cara de Steve entre sus manos… aunque su prótesis hacia ver tétrico el momento, se dispuso a sacarle las lágrimas con su pulgar, se rio un poco y le despeino su rubia cabellera.

-No tenías por qué llorar Steve, solo es un obsequio, no tuve la oportunidad de ser de ayuda el otro día, me sentí muy impotente por que no pude ayudarte, así que simplemente se me ocurrió hacer un regalo, si no te gusta puedo regresarlo e ir por alguna otra cosa…

-¡NO! ¡No! Está bien, me ha encantado pero es solo que… hacia tanto nadie me hacía un regalo, jamás quise dar a entender eso pero fue la emoción supongo, no cambiaría esto por nada- Steve tenía la cabeza agachada mientras se terminaba de secar el rostro, las mejillas le remolineaban con un suave color carmesí, estaba apenado por ambas cosas, su trasero y ahora el regalo y el llanto, odiaba sentirse tan… frágil. Carraspeó un poco y hablo en un tono mejor -Toma asiento si quieres Bucky.-

No puedes ser más patético Steve, tranquilízate, como si jamás hubieras tenido contacto humano, dah… calma esos enfermos y asquerosos pulmones, tu puedes comportarte.

El castaño se sentó frente a la cama y ambos mantuvieron una colorida charla durante horas, hablaron desde su deporte favorito, películas, sus cortas y trágicas historias familiares, colores favoritos, aspiraciones futuras y mucho más. Steve por un momento creyó el tiempo eterno, las horas se fueron volando y el simplemente deseaba poder verle al siguiente día.

La enfermera de guardia pasó a las habitaciones a avisar que el tiempo de visita se había terminado e indudablemente no le hizo feliz a ninguno, fue como una especie de conexión, se sentían tan a gusto con el otro, definitivamente podría ser una bonita amistad.

Se despidieron de mano, dieron un suave ''cuídate'' y se brindaron una honesta sonrisa, Bucky se fue a su casa y para ambos ahí quedó la noche. Una muy buena noche.

Minutos después le trajeron la cena a la habitación, era queso con tomate, pera cortada en cubos y gelatina de piña, deaj… se comería todo menos la gelatina. Oh señores creadores de la sagrada gelatina ¿no podían haber hecho un sabor más agradable? Termino su cena en compañía del televisor y su nuevo afelpado amigo, las noticias eran lo único que había bueno a esa hora, le retiraron los platos sucios, se colocó una frazada en sima y se quedó dormido. Había sido un día agradable.

Las cortinas oscuras obstruían el paso de la luz solar aun que ondeaban con el viento haciendo figuras extrañas en las paredes. Se encontraba envuelto en sabanas muy suaves y unas manos aprisionaban su espalda, pero no estaba asustado, escuchaba el corazón de alguien bajo su oído y la persona que fuese le acariciaba las caderas con dulzura pero posesión, el agarre era delicado pero anhelante, eran brazos fornidos, la piel era de un tono neutro pero algo bronceada en algunas zonas por la luz solar, tenía el cabello revuelto, castaño y largo… era un hombre.

Aquel hombre le giró, su pecho rozaba con el colchón y fuese quien fuese el que estuviera detrás de él al parecer no le importaba esa pose tan apretada e íntima, el chico se bajó de la cama, besó sus tobillos, el interior de sus rodillas, sus muslos y continuaba subiendo. Su respiración era agitada y estaba temblando, deseaba que su boca fuese más hacia arriba y así lo hizo el hombre tras de él, como leyendo sus pensamientos besó todo su sexo ferocidad, bajó a su miembro y le succiono con suma lentitud, humectó toda su parte trasera con su hábil lengua y hundió un dedo en él, no quería que dejara de moverse, no quería que alejara su boca de él, se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Sus pequeñas y delgadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas bajo el, jadeaba anhelante y curvaba su espalda del placer, estaba a punto de venirse, pero el hombre le giro, estaba ahora boca arriba y el chico no dejaba de repartir besos sobre él, jamás saco su dedo de su interior y seguía dándole un espléndido sexo oral, ya no podía contenerse, los dedos de sus pies se curveaban, estaba por venirse y un segundo antes de hacerlo lo vio, la enorme estrella tatuada en el brazo izquierdo, y al correrse… era su sonrisa, Bucky le sonreía, ¡Bucky!

-¡Steve!

Se despertó entre jadeos y con la mirada desorbitada ¿cómo había soñado eso? por dios, ¡era un pedófilo de mierda! ¿Cómo había tenido un sueño así con Steve? Se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba húmedo del sudor y por la mierda, estaba empalmado, no había de otra su erección era tal, que tenía que meterse en agua fría, pero es que no podía haber pasado eso, Steve era apenas un chiquillo, la vergüenza ahora le comía por completo.

Pero quien sabe, quizá no fue el único con un sueño parecido, quizá un apuesto muchacho rubio también soñó con él.

Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara.


	3. ¿Adiós?

Después de ese sueño extraño fue imposible no sonrojarse al ver a Bucky entrar por la puerta de su cuarto al día siguiente, quien sabe… quizá el hecho de que a sus 17 años aún no había tenido sexo o algún contacto íntimo con otra persona influía en eso, fue bochornoso, extraño y le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no solía tener esa imaginación en sus sueños al menos no de esa clase, fue algo demasiado extraño. Nunca fue un chico demasiado hormonal como aquellos de su ex escuela, incluso esos niños llevaban revistas de chicas desnudas al salón, era algo ajeno para él, jamás tuvo verdadero interés en verlas, él prefería quedarse dibujando en los marcos de las ventanas, de cierta manera encontraba la belleza en esas mujeres y a primera vista no las visualizaba de manera erótica.

Alejándose de sus pensamientos y volteando la vista hacia arriba, logró visualizar unos largos dedos que se asomaban sobre la pasta del libro abriendo las hojas hasta encontrar la indicada, el sonido de la piel sobre el papel era relajante y siendo todo oídos se dispuso a escuchar de nueva cuenta al castaño

''Capítulo VI

Una tarde, un mes después, Dorian Gray estaba recostándose en un sillón lujoso de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa de lord Henry en Mayfair. A su manera, era una habitación encantadora, con sus altos paneles revestidos de manera de roble…''

La tarde transcurría rápida con él… y la suave y gruesa voz del señor James le calmaba de sobre manera, tenía una forma muy bonita en remarcar las ''s'' y acentuar cada punto final. Al escucharlo podía sentirse dentro del libro, podía imaginarse en medio de la sala con Dorian a su lado, era un libro algo complejo, pero de cierta manera Bucky lograba hacer las escenas tan claras que no necesitaba explicación o una re lectura. A este paso terminarían rápido el libro y así fue

Los días pasaron tan rápido como simples segundos, habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que Bucky soñó con Steve, se sentía raro al verle recostado esperando su llegada, algo remolineaba ferozmente en su estomago cada vez que se acercaba a darle un abrazo de saludo o despedida, lo extrañaba al dormir, lo extrañaba por las mañanas, le había tomado demasiado cariño en tan poco tiempo y eso le asustaba mucho más de lo que admitiría.

Pero era imposiblepara ambos mantenerse a raya, para Bucky aquel rubio y escuálido chiquillo era agradable, siempre mantenía el tema de conversación, siempre le recibía con una enorme sonrisa e incluso parecía alegrarse de una manera acogedora cuando se veían, eso le hacía sentirse como en casa… le hacía sentir con vida de nuevo.

Habían charlado de todo tipo de temas, desde sus colores favoritos hasta los lunares que tenían en el cuerpo, la semana se les había pasado volando, ya era viernes y justo en ese momento fue cuando recordó que tenía una cita con el doctor Banner y el señor Stark, él se sometería a un proyecto a prueba, un brazo biónico que le ayudaría en su vida diaria, su prótesis era rígida y no era my cómodo andar con ella así que un mes atrás hizo un par de pruebas y fue el candidato perfecto, menuda suerte se cargaba.

No le contaría nada a Steve, quizá sería algo que no le importara y bueno… no era algo que se mencionara a todo el mundo, así que solo lo dejó pasar por alto, habían pasado una semana increíble como para decirle algo así, él ya tenia suficiente con que preocuparse lidiando con su enfermedad, como para que el llegara con su pequeño problema personal, nada mas serian dos días de reposo… según le habían dicho y Steve no se preocuparía por él.

Cerrando cuidadosamente el libro, lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesita del cuarto del hospital y se acercó a la camilla dando largos pasos hasta Steve y tomándole suavemente de la barbilla depositó un beso en la frente del otro, fue un momento raro, Steve no supo qué hacer y Bucky no supo porque lo hizo pero fue algo que nació de él… simplemente quiso hacerlo, pero aun que fuera un gesto amable y amistoso Steve no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, era increíble que su corazón pudiera latir tan rápido y el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo más rápido de lo normal pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus pulmones dañados, se sintió bien.

Se susurraron un pequeño ''hasta pronto'', Steve se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama observando hacia la puerta, y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina Bucky salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y salió del hospital, ael aire le golpeó el rostro haciendo que el castaño automáticamente se escogiera, afuera estaba helando,¡maldición! el clima había estado perfecto hace tan solo unas horas… se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y camino hacia el laboratorio de el doctor Banner, no estaba lejos, tan solo unas cinco cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad, y realmente no tenía prisa por llegar, estaba oscureciendo tan rápido como su nerviosismo aumentaba y tenía miedo.

Y es que no estaba tan informado acerca del procedimiento, sabía que implicaba una larga y costosa operación, pero a fin de cuentas el no pagaría nada… todo corría por cuenta del multimillonario sarcástico, así que no le dio por preguntar demasiado, le prometieron una recuperación rápida pero justo ahora había olvidado incluso los riesgos de la operación… ¡pero al carajo! Si recuperaría su brazo no importaba.

La fachada del consultorio era totalmente común, de ladrillos, puerta de cristal y en grandes letras ''Laboratorios Banner'' las palabras brillaban, se veía simple, pero era gigante por dentro. No se detuvo a tocar, abrió la puerta y paso de largo a la rubia encargada de turno en aquella amplia recepción y entro directamente a la oficina de Banner que ya conocía tan bien.

-Parece que has llegado un poco tarde James… ¿estabas algo ocupado?- murmuro el doctor Banner detrás de unos cuantos papeles y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Sin ofender, eso no es de su incumbencia doctor, tenía un asunto importante el cual atender, mis disculpas si no llegue a la hora acordada, tenía que resolver algo.

-Oh un asunto importante… ¿se podría saber cuál? No creo que algo sea más importante que la posibilidad de recuperar tu brazo ¿no soldado?- Bruce hacia un poco de juego entre palabras, cosa que no agradaba a Bucky, se encogió de brazos y le dejo hablar.

-Le repito que no es de su incumbencia pero solo estaba en un asunto muy importante, con una persona con la cual debía estar, ahora continuando con el propósito… ¿podríamos comenzar ya?

-Oh que entusiasta, me agrada esa actitud tuya... vamos, te presentare al señor Stark, el patrocinara tú operación, esto podría ayudar a miles de personas, debes estar orgulloso de ti James.

Bruce dirigió al castaño por la puerta trasera de su oficina, ésta a su vez llevaba a un pasillo de cemento gris muy extenso y luminoso, al final de él había una gran habitación blanca con un par de sillones y unas cuantas puertas, junto a una de ellas había un gran espejo de cristal, y dentro de esa habitación había una camilla, doctores, enfermeras y una cosa grande… cubierta por una sábana blanca, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, las habitaciones eran demasiado blancas y pulcras, eso le mareaba un poco.

Escuchó pasos y sintió una presencia a su lado mas no giró la cabeza en ningún momento, no tenia el menor interés en voltear.

-¿Algo impresionante no? Con el chasquido de los dedos recuperaras la movilidad de tu brazo, eso corre por mi cuenta… literalmente hablando, yo soy dueño de esto y de tu grandioso futuro, soy Tony Stark un gusto Barnes.

Bucky giro su rostro encontrándose con un hombre bajito, castaño con un buen traje (seguramente muy caro) de no más de 1.70 de altura y con algo de barba, tenía la mano extendida hacia él con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Bucky frunció un poco el seño pero le dio la mano de todas maneras con un gran apretón.

-James Buchannan Barnes, su nuevo conejillo de indias.

-Bueno soldado… te explicare rápido, supongo que ya sabes el proceso pero lo diré de todas maneras… ya sabes, protocolo, el doctor Banner te administrara anestesia, trataremos de recupera lo que podamos de sensibilidad y movilidad de tu brazo o lo que queda de él, los conectaremos al brazo inteligente y en un par de días de reposo podrás moverlo con facilidad, comerás hamburguesas con ambas manos y serás muy feliz, claro, claro será algo complicado, por que eres y serás la primera persona en utilizar esta tecnología, pero eres el afortunado candidato,¡felicitaciones!, agregando que tengo al mejor equipo de doctores de los Estados Unidos justo aquí.

-¿Están seguros de lo que hacen cierto?- las palabras prácticamente salieron por si solas, no pudo contener su nerviosismo y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras ocultaba su sonrojo

-Estamos seguros y capacitados, trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible. - Tony le regaló una cálida sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, aun que eso no ayudara en nada al otro.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso para Bucky y no sabía decir si era por el engreído y millonario hombre que le daría un brazo nuevo o solo los nervios… probablemente solo eran los nervios, quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Está bien, hagámoslo, les confiare mi vida, no me fallen.

Y así como las palabras fueron dichas la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó, le subministraron una bata de hospital al castaño y le llevaron a la amplia sala de la ventana de cristal, después de recostarse una mascarilla fue puesta en su rostro y se desvaneció por completo.

La complicada operación duro más de dieciocho horas, dos cambios de cirujanos, 3 administraciones fuertes de anestesia y mucho… mucho sudor. Fue difícil, la cicatrización llevaba años, y casi no quedaban partes funcionales de músculo de su brazo, tan solo el hombro, pero la operación fue un exito, Tony sonreía con entusiasmo desde el otro lado del cristal, esto sería una maravilla.

 _-Al paciente se le indujo al coma provincial debido a la complejidad de la operación, si despertase antes de dos días el dolor sería insoportable y cualquier movimiento en falso podría dañar irreparablemente su salud- Tony y Bruce escucharon atentamente a la cirujana y ascendieron con la cabeza sin replicar._

Seis días después Bucky despertó del pequeño coma inducido, no sanaba tan rápido como esperaban así que la única opción era inducirlo en coma, la anestesia no seria tan fuerte para el insoportable dolor, pero mágicamente a los seis días y con mucho medicamento su brazo estaba sanando.

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo, trató de levantarse pero una voz frente a él le detuvo.

-Tranquilo, todo irá con calma, el dolor desaparecerá y te enseñaremos a usar tu brazo mediante terapias, la operación fue todo un éxito, solo estarás unos cuantos días más internado y comenzaremos tu terapia.

-¿Días?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Casi una semana… no sanaste tan rápido como lo habíamos esperado y tendrías mucho dolor, pero fue una buena operación, todo salió de maravilla.

Oh no… ¡Steve! La sangre se fue directamente a sus extremidades… o al menos a tres de ellas, ¿cómo no le comentó nada a Steve? ¡Estaría malditamente preocupado! Y maldición, llevaba una semana dormido… lo mataría, seguro el pequeño lo mataba.

Pero Bucky estaba tan equivocado al menos respecto al enfado… Steve estaba preocupado, tanto que la belleza que habían cobrado sus ojos desapareció al tercer día, Bucky jamás hubiera imaginado tal cosa, pero es tan solo que jamás le había fallado a Steve, ni un solo día, estaban casi por acabar el libro, un par de hojas era lo único que les faltaba, lo había visto a diario que realmente le extrañaba, una pequeña lectura cada día y Steve era feliz,se moría por saber el final, pero Bucky no regresó.

Steve no se atrevió a seguir leyendo, las paginas parecían no obedecerle si Bucky no estaba cerca, sus pensamientos le abrumaban tanto que ni siquiera terminaba una frase y se daba por vencido, realmente no podía mantener la concentración, le extrañaba muchísimo, y por alguna razón el dibujo había mantenido a flote su alma vagante, todos los días terminaba un dibujo a carboncillo y todos eran de él, el extraño soldado que se convirtió en su amigo.

Volvió a sentir dolor, sus ataques eran diarios y su salud empeoraba, los medicamentos le hacían dormir mas no descansar, las ojeras se adueñaban de sus ojos azules, opacando su mirada, se sentía de nuevo como si hubiera perdido a sus padres, por esa razón se volvió hostil desde chico, odiaba la sensación de alguien dejándole.

Ahora el libro era su único compañero, se sentaba en el cuadro de la ventana mientras esperaba un día más, la ciudad era bonita pero estaba lleno de niebla, sus dedos se movían sobre el papel dándole vida a un retrato nuevo, esta vez no era solo Bucky… eran dos chicos besándose y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba dibujando Steve soltó la libreta de golpe, el grafito golpeo el piso quebrándose en pedacitos y el solo pudo taparse la boca de la sorpresa.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no tenía idea por que lloraba, no tenía idea de por qué había dibujado eso, solo podía pensar en Bucky, su ser no dejaba de implorar por el… pero esto estaba mal, no podía pensar así de otro hombre y menos de alguien que le superaba en seis años, ¡él ni siquiera era mayor de edad!

Pero lo quería, sudaba frio al verlo, se sonrojaba al tocar su mano sin intención y las maquinas registraban su corazón latiendo rápido, cosa que alarmaba a las enfermeras y a bucky de cierta manera pero ellos no lo sabían… no tenían idea de que ese hombre le hacía eso, deseaba que ese último y primer beso que el castaño le brindo hubiera sido en sus labios.

Solo podía cerrar sus ojos y pasar las puntas de sus dedos por los labios e imaginar que aquel hombre lo besaba, era algo que había pensado por días pero desechaba la idea de inmediato… le asustaban sus sentimientos pero lo sentía… ojala Bucky no se hubiera ido.

Con el rostro empapado resguardo el libro entre sus brazos y se fue a recostar, observando los dibujos que había hecho y que mantenía en las paredes… observando los fríos y calculadores ojos de Bucky, porque nada se le comparaba, el era especial algo se lo decía, y con ese pensamiento vagando en su cabeza el rubio al fin se quedó dormido.

 **Chicas espero disfrutaran el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer**


	4. Regresaste

Habían pasado casi tres agotadoras semanas desde la operación de Bucky, la herida de la operación ya no dolía casi nada, quizá alguno que otro tirón le hacía dar un respingo pero nada fuera de lo normal, resultó que el brazo le proporcionaba más fuerza de la que se tenía prevista y el control sobre esta era bastante más eficaz y fácil de lo que se esperaba, era una fabulosa noticia para todos los involucrados.

El castaño pasó por días bastante difíciles, era muy duro controlar sus dedos dirigir a todos y cada uno, era como si su mente aun no se acostumbrara a ellos, girar la muñeca no era tan fácil y elevar el brazo demasiado aún le producía cierta molestia, sin embargo pese a que estaba realmente cómodo con su prótesis no le dejaron salir hasta que Bruce dio la orden, le tenían en monitoreo la mayoría del tiempo

Bucky se encontraba terriblemente preocupado por Steve, no lo había visto en semanas y tenía miedo de que al llegar a su habitación ésta se encontrara vacía sin sus cosas o peor aún con alguien nuevo ocupando su cama desde hace tiempo, el solo pensamiento le hacía estremecer, le revolvía su estómago y le provocaba dolor en el pecho, no sabia por que, pero lo afectaba de una manera muy fuerte.

Los pensamientos en si cabeza no cesaban, era imposible no morderse el labio al pensar en él, porque no era sólo incomodidad, era desespero... El estómago le daba vuelcos al recordarlo, sus manos sudaban frío y la respiración se le agitaba, estaba preocupado por él, y le extrañaba... Le extrañaba muchísimo, se había acostumbrado a la cercanía con el pequeño, hacía años que no mantenía un trato estrecho con nadie ni siquiera con sus pocos amigos frecuentaba tanto las visitas, algo le hacía volver ahí cada día a la misma hora, y Bucky sabía bien que era porque el chico rubio era diferente, Steve era un chico diferente.

Tres semanas largas de recuperación y estaba listo para ir a casa, estar a cargo del hombre más rico de la ciudad no era malo en lo absoluto, y se sentía raro, más por el hecho de poder mover su mano y brazo que por estar recién operado y podría jurar que toda esa tecnología implementada en él no era en lo absoluto lo que se encontraba en los hospitales, se le hacía muy injusto, porque de pronto su mente ya no viajó a las personas en dichos lugares, sino que sus pensamientos rondaron en Steve, estaba enfermo… y ni siquiera recibía la atención que él. Jamás se perdonaría estar lejos de él sin siquiera avisarle, maldición Bucky, eres un idiota.

La única persona con la que has entablado amistad después de años y tú vas y lo arruinas todo, al menos avisar no hubiera estado tan mal, era una jodida operación, ¿qué esperabas? No saldrás al siguiente día.

La orden de salida no llegó sino hasta después de las 5 de la tarde, después de una larga sesión de exhaustiva revisión y chequeo a fondo, todo iba de maravilla, era una verdadera pena que no pudiera disfrutar con tanta alegría como lo esperaba, estaba preocupado por Steve, la molestia en su estómago no le dejaba ni respirar con tranquilidad.

Para las seis en punto Bucky ya se encontraba cruzando la quinta Avenida en camino al hospital, benditas esas células madre y el montón de medicamento que le hizo salir tan rápido de ahí… bueno, relativamente.

De camino al hospital se detuvo en un restaurante de comida italiana, algo le decía que a Steve le gustaría, claro... Si es que le perdonaba tan fácil su desaparición, pero algo le decía que le entendería bien. Ordenó mientras iba leyendo el menú, no sabía hasta qué hora podía entrar a visitar a los pacientes pero no se quería arriesgar, recogió la comida y cruzó la última calle frente al hospital, el olor a cloro y desinfectante llenó sus pulmones, las mismas enfermeras cruzaban frenéticas los pasillos auxiliando a todos a su paso, se dirigió hasta el final del corredor y tocó el botón del ascensor hasta piso de Steve, estaba nervioso y maldición, estaba triste ante lo que se venía.

"295" se leía en la puerta color gris, cerró los ojos y dudó sobre tocar o no la puerta, cuando su puño ya estaba frente a la misma encogió la mano evitando tocarla, dio un profundo respiro y abrió con lentitud, la escena frente a él le encogió el corazón de sobre manera.

Steve estaba profundamente dormido aferrado a aquel libro que hace más de un mes se habían puesto a leer juntos, tenía el cabello alborotado y los huesos más visibles, sin duda adelgazó mucho. Sin hacer ruido caminó con lentitud por el cuarto, dejó la bolsa de papel con la comida para ambos y se acercó a la cama para observarle mejor, era todo un jovencito, no era un niño pero tampoco un adulto, sus rasgos afloraban cada día más con una masculinidad tremenda, tenía una barbilla cuadrada y bastante ancha, labios increíblemente carnosos y de un color carmín precioso, el cabello rubio y algo largo pero eso sólo le hacían ver más joven aún..

Agitó su cabeza liberándose del pequeño trance, caminó hasta uno de los sillones, lo arrastró en silencio hasta el lado derecho de la cama del chico y se sentó, esperaría a que despertara sólo, quizá así no despertaba enfadado con él.

Entre sueños nada agradables la pesadez del y adormecimiento se fue evaporando haciendo que despertara. Sentía los ojos arenosos y el hombro entumecido, seguramente llevaba horas dormido sobre él, se estiró un poco y al bostezar fue cuando lo sintió, ese aroma lo conocía... ¡Era él!

Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa dio una escaneada a la habitación y ahí estaba, dormido a su lado contrario, llevaba esa gorra de béisbol azul y su chaqueta de cuero negra, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría él ahí pero mentiría si dijera que no quería gritar de felicidad al verlo de nuevo, era increíble el cómo te puedes encariñar con una persona tan rápido y tan fuerte, lo había extrañado tanto pero por fin había vuelto.

Se bajó con cuidado de la cama y caminó hasta los pies del castaño, el suelo estaba helado igual que él, no podía decir que era por estar descalzo, quizá simplemente era el nerviosismo del momento.

Frunció sus labios y dudó por un segundo antes de alzar su mano y tocar la mejilla de Bucky, los dedos fríos contra la piel caliente se sentía bien y el cosquilleo de aquella barba de algunos días era agradable, Bucky murmuraba en sueños, hasta que por fin despertó, respiro profundamente y parpadeó algunas veces para enfocar su vista.

Dio un respingo en el sillón y se levantó de golpe con un gran sonrojo antes de hablar

-¡Hola Steve!

-Regresaste por tu libro supongo, no te preocupes no lo he ojeado en tu ausencia, está intacto, puedes tomarlo -antes de siquiera pensar, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca

-En realidad no es a lo que he venido, había olvidado por completo el libro... Vine a verte y a pedir una disculpa por mi ausencia estas semanas.

El estómago de Steve dio un vuelco y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, él había regresado por voluntad propia, no por su libro.

-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, tienes una vida hecha y cosas que hacer, es justo que regresaras a tu vida, me la pasé bien durante la "ayuda al enfermo solitario" pero no tienes por qué preocuparte o por qué regresar, ya hiciste suficiente, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo y yo lo entiendo así que quédate tranquilo, fueron unos días excelentes.

-Oye basta, si, fue un proyecto para el hospital, pero que esté aquí no significa que lo haga por remordimiento a dejarte o sólo por compromiso, si estoy aquí es porque quiero ¿bien? Ahora... ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Está bien... te escucho. -El tono de Steve era de duda, la conversación en sí era rara.

-¿Sabes? Mejor te muestro.

Con una sonrisa alegre y coqueta Bucky estrechó sus brazos y manos alrededor de Steve y con un apretón lo elevó en el aire dándole un giro para después bajarlo en la camilla.

-Bucky, pero ¿que fue eso? ¡Tú brazo!

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es fantástico?

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-Antes de conocerte me había inscrito en una especie de experimento, ya sabes, medicina experimental, tenían que escoger al candidato ideal y me sometí a una operación para recuperar parte del tejido vivo e implementarlo en una prótesis biónica que sea totalmente funcional, no tengo idea de cómo funcione, Stark... El de industrias Stark fue quien corrió con los gastos, supongo ve la posibilidad de hacer más y venderlos, así que aquí me tienes, ¡soy casi una persona completa de nuevo!

Steve escuchaba maravillado la historia de Bucky, era sorprendente el entusiasmo con el que el castaño se expresaba, Steve había estado muy triste, enojado y frustrado por la repentina partida de su amigo pero ahora lo entendía y valió la pena, verlo tan contento era una enorme recompensa. Y no era sólo eso, él tendría una vida normal de ahora en adelante, y eso le llenaba de gozo.

James pasó la siguiente hora explicando con absoluto detalle su operación, las complicaciones y su recuperación, parecía incluso falsa como una historia de película, pero sólo por el hecho de ser tan increíble y asombrosa. Le enseñó su nuevo brazo, movió sus dedos, cargó cosas y lo más importante... Bucky se levantó la manga de la camisa y salió a relucir una bonita y muy bien hecha estrella roja, tal como la anterior, un gesto bastante bueno de parte de Stark, aquí no podía reclamarle en lo más mínimo.

El rubio pasó cuidadosamente los dedos por el brazo, el metal estaba algo frío pero más arriba, casi llegando a la unión entre piel y metal estaba cálido, oh... A eso se refería Bucky con recuperar tejidos, seguro estaban unidos se alguna forma en la parte interna del brazo, que complicado, le alegraba que salieran las cosas bien y pese a tener no más de 3 semanas de recuperación, estaba casi sano del todo, no entendía cómo pero seguro que era porque estaba con uno de los hombres más ricos del país… o del mundo.

Se había oscurecido el cielo sin siquiera notarlo, pero la plática seguía tan tranquila que fue imposible despegar su mirada de los resplandeciente ojos del castaño, de alguna forma Steve sentía que estaba grabando todas y cada una de sus expresiones, cada línea, cada imperfección y el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla que surgía sólo cuando sonreía de más, tenía un rostro tan dulce y a veces tan duro y frío que resultaba doloroso verle sin sonreír.

Un sordo sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, Lisa, la guapa enfermera a su cargo abrió la puerta y sonrió ante la agradable atmósfera del lugar, ella siempre fue buena con Steve, algo tosca y a veces estaba cansada pero sonriendo debía admitir que era una chica muy hermosa, Lisa carraspeo y les dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas.

-Lamento la interrupción señor Rogers pero el horario de visitas llegó a su fin, su amigo tiene que irse.

Frunció los labios en modo lastimero y retrocedió sus pasos para cerrar la puerta.-¡Lisa!- Steve gritó su nombre y cuando la enfermera regresó su rostro Bucky fue quien ahora respondió. -Espera, puedo quedarme esta noche, ¿no es así?

-Sabes cuales son las reglas, solo familiares cercanos pueden quedarse.- Lisa sabía perfectamente la situación agobiante por la que el chico pasaba, no tenía familia alguna y ese hombre se había hecho un amigo muy cercano o al menos así lo interpretaba ella, le agradaba y muy en el fondo esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de alguno, hacía tanto tiempo que Steve no tenía visitas, la doctora Carter solía decir que las visitas frecuentes ayudaban el estado de ánimo, y mejoraba la salud considerablemente, pobre chico, había quedado solo.

-Por supuesto cariño, no debe haber problema, soy su primo lejano no había tenido la oportunidad de venir estas semanas, humm… un accidente, ya sabes, la desgracia viene con el nombre.- la sonrisa coqueta de Bucky y su confianza agregaban veracidad a sus palabras, vaya, era su primo, ¿quien lo diría? Lisa ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar más.

-Oh… perfecto, entonces no les molesto más, Steve mi turno acabó, recuerda tomar las medicinas que traerá Mary a las once, será solo esta semana, nos vemos mañana, un placer conocerlo.

Y salió despidiéndose con la mano de ambos, la sorpresa en el rostro de Steve aún no se iba, y Lisa vaya que la noto al instante más sin embargo lo ignoró, ahora, solos en la habitación, Bucky soltó una suave carcajada y le guiño el ojo con diversión.

-Asi que mi primo… ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? ¿Lo dices en serio?¿o solo lo has dicho para molestar a mi enfermera?

-Con que TÚ enfermera, ¿ eh? claro que quiero, si realmente no lo quisiera créeme que no hubiera vuelto siquiera a una cuadra del hospital, pregunté a tu enfermera por qué quería la respuesta y mira, ahora soy tu primo, puedo quedarme cuanto me plazca.

Steve entrecerró los ojos de manera cuidadosa pero acepto su respuesta, era lo suficientemente convincente para él, en eso había mucha razón.

-Gracias… es solo que siento como si hubieran sido siglos desde que alguien pasara la noche conmigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, lo he dicho de la forma más directa posible, estoy aquí porque quiero y puedo, además, de todas maneras no podemos desvelarnos, ya escuchaste, vendrá Mary a las once, no más, no menos, tienes que dormir tus horas.

-Eres peor que una madre ¿lo sabes? Tengo casi dieciocho, tampoco soy un niño.

-Vale abuelo, y ¿cuál es tu plan?

-No arruinare la sorpresa, no tardarán mucho en averiguarlo pero… tendremos que esperar el turno de Mary, después de eso no hay rondas hasta las 5 de la mañana.

La mirada de Bucky indicaba cierta desconfianza, algo en el tono de Steve no le gustaba y presentía que no solo darían una vuelta por el lugar. Steve se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue directo al baño casi corriendo cerrando la puerta de golpe, Bucky arrugó la frente observando a la dirección donde el otro escapó, estiró un poco su espalda y se levantó a paso lento para tocar con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Soldado, está todo en orden?

Bueno… viejas costumbres de ejército, salió casi sin querer, pero a falta de respuesta volvió a llamar a la puerta, Steve no abría, ¿porque ni siquiera contestaba? Y faltando al código de privacidad de cualquier ser humano abrió la puerta, Steve se encontraba de rodillas frente al retrete, estaba vomitando y sus manos temblaban. En un rápido movimiento Bucky atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar del otro lado del rubio, se agacho con él y recogió su cabello liberándole el rostro, su mano izquierda sujetaba el cabello mientras que con la derecha daba unas suaves palmadas a la espalda de modo tranquilizador, Bucky podía sentir la suave piel bajo su mano, eran apenas unos centímetros que la bata entre abierta dejaba a la vista. Cuando los espasmos de Steve cesaron, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó con cuidado del retrete y jalo la palanca, se acercó al lavabo y cepillo sus dientes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta regresar a la cama y Steve se tumbó de lado respirando agitadamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara sumida en la almohada.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Mejor que nunca amigo, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, quizá algo de la comida no me cayó bien, me cansa mucho vomitar y quema la gargan…

-¡Comida! Lo había olvidado, cuando venía en camino hice una parada en el restaurante de enfrente y traje comida italiana para ambos, seguro ahora está fría, lastima se veía bastante bien.

-¿Comida italiana? Hace años no pruebo algo que no sea de aquí. Tienes que ir a la cafetería, tienen un microondas, la puedes calentar ahí y luego volver a acá.

-¿Estás seguro que Mary no se enfadara?

-¡Olvida a Mary! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Steve se había olvidado por completo de su malestar estomacal, e increíblemente su estómago estaba rugiendo por el hambre, eran las nueve en punto, tendrían un par de horas para cenar a gusto y eliminar la evidencia de la comida clandestina. Bucky ya había salido de la habitación, y Steve aprovecho para hacer una cama improvisada al castaño, su habitación era bastante amplia, tenía dos ventanas grandes, una mesa esquinera, un sillón individual y un diván bastante cómodo justo al lado de la cama, en el armario de la esquina tenía cobertores, almohadas y sabanas que se suponía cada semana debía usar pero le era bastante con un cobertor lo suficientemente grueso.

Poniéndose de puntillas sacó primero una almohada, después dos enormes cobijas suaves y por último una sábana, la habitación era bastante fría por el clima del hospital así que estaba seguro que por la noche tendría frío. Colocó uno de los cobertores en la parte de abajo, después la sabana, sobre estos la almohada y otro cobertor para cubrirse, al dirigirse al armario a cerrar las puertas escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y ahí estaba, el rostro emocionado de un hombre de 24 años por haber hecho una travesura, llevar comida escondida.

Bucky vio el lugar cómodamente adaptado para dormir y al pasar al lado de Steve le tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez sin cargarlo, solo un suave abrazo y susurró ''lo siento por irme'' cosa que Steve respondió con una negación de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera, le dio un codazo juguetón y brinco a la cama sentado con las piernas en mariposa, acercó su mesa para la comida y coloco ahí la bandeja que el castaño había traído. Comieron a gusto la deliciosa lasaña y pasta, se mantuvieron en charlas sin parar, era extraño pero jamás se quedaban sin cosas que contar, y eso lo había pensado ya más de una vez.

Mary llegó puntual a las once en punto ya se encontraba cruzando la habitación, le suministró a Steve unas enormes pastillas que él juraba ni un caballo podría tomarlas y a duras penas y con casi medio litro de agua por fin se las pasó. Ambos estaban cansados pero Steve no dejaría que el sueño le venciera, no sin antes mostrar a Bucky lo que quería.

Las luces de los pasillos eran bajadas de tonalidad a partir de medianoche, así no se molestaba mucho a los enfermos de gravedad que tenían revisiones cada dos horas, con cuidado y con mucha emoción le contó a Bucky lo que tenía que hacer para que el plan fuera un éxito.

1.- No corras a menos que yo lo diga, y será mejor que te quites los zapatos.

2.- No cuentes a nadie sobre esto, en especial a alguien del hospital.

3.- Si algún guardia te ve tienes que decir que acabas de salir de una revisión y te has perdido entre los pasillos y por último…

4.-Espero que lo que veras te agrade tanto como a mí.

El castaño repasaba cuidadosamente las reglas en su cabeza sin siquiera saber a qué rendirle cuentas pero aceptó mientras se colocaba una bata de hospital, y ¡rayos! El suelo sí que estaba helado. Salieron de la habitación sigilosamente y siguieron derecho hasta el final del pasillo, viraron hacia la derecha y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta verde de metal con las palabras ''SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO'' en grande, Bucky se sentía nervioso, era mayor, se suponía debería ser más maduro pero no, aquí estaba a mitad de la noche con un chico de 17 haciendo dios sabrá qué cosa.

Steve en lugar de jalar la palanca hacia arriba, la empujo suave y después con fuerza y la cerradura cedió sin problema, viendo hacia ambos lados del pasillo y asegurándose que no había nadie prosiguieron, eran unas escaleras oscuras y que causaban desconfianza, la vista era casi nula y tuvo que tomarse de la bata de Steve para asegurarse que seguía ahí, él parecía conocer sus pasos de memoria.

Llegaron a una segunda puerta, y esta se abrió con facilidad, al pasar por la misma James se dio cuenta de que estaban en la azotea, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la vista era fenomenal, se vieron cara a cara y ambos sonrieron abiertamente, duraron unos minutos en silencio observando la ciudad que caía a sus pies, era muy hermoso y el cielo, ese día estaba tan despejado que no había necesidad de telescopio para ver claramente las estrellas.

Se sentaron en el rígido suelo y Steve sonrió con aire alegre – ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Es maravilloso Steve, ¿subes aquí siempre?

-No, no lo hago, solo cuando estoy harto del oxígeno en tubo o demasiado fastidiado de todo, me da paz, es genial ver a la ciudad tan viva, y pese a que es de noche… míralos a todos, la ciudad está despierta. A veces me imagino viviendo en alguno de esos departamentos o simplemente paseando en la calle.

Bucky fijó sus ojos en el rostro del rubio, el aire revoloteaba su cabello y sus mejillas pálidas relucían con las múltiples luces que llegaban hasta ellos, recordó su sueño y se mordió el labio con desesperación, ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué solo lo sentía con él? Había tenido novias pero la sensación era distinta, esto se sentía prohibido. Con titubeo movió lentamente su mano derecha hasta rozar la piel del chico, Steve dio un pequeño respingo casi invisible pero no retiró su mano. Bucky se dio cuenta del frio que hacia ahí arriba y le puso su chaqueta sin siquiera preguntar, ahora que lo pensaba era estúpido estar con ropa de hospital y con su chaqueta.

Para la piel de Steve la tela interna era demasiado cálida y el olor varonil y dulce de su perfumes era tan intenso que le mareaba, aún sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos por el contacto de Bucky, quizá solo había corrido la mano por accidente, no pudo ser a propósito.

Duraron más de una hora solamente recargados observando todo, cada uno vagando en sus propios pensamientos, pero fue Bucky quien rompió el viento con su voz.  
-Tenemos que bajar, está helado y eso te hará empeorar, no será por mi culpa que enfermes por traerme aquí, es maravilloso pero debemos regresar.

Steve asintió sin chistar, no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y tenía los labios de un azul bastante notorio, James estaba preocupado, lo veía en sus ojos y en la forma tan apresurada de caminar, quizá fue mala idea.

Al entrar a la habitación el mayor le empujo para sentarse en el diván, cogió una de las mantas gruesas y se sentó junto a él, envolviéndolos a ambos con la tela y de paso a Steve con el brazo del castaño, Bucky era muy cálido y la sensación que producía estar como estaban era intensamente agradable. Sin previo aviso bajo su brazo hasta las piernas del rubio subiéndose sobre sus muslos, seguían heladas y sin esperar comenzó a frotarlas, de arriba debajo de una forma continua, desde la rodilla hasta los pies, el rubor inundó la cara de Steve, claramente ya no tenía frío.

El castaño estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, no notaba la intensa mirada que Steve le dirigía en ese momento, no hasta que se giró a verle, ninguno había cruzado palabra hasta el momento, pero en realidad no hacía falta, se miraron a los ojos largamente sin saber qué decirse y de manera casi imperceptible la distancia se fue acortando. De pronto sus rostros se encontraban a no más de quince centímetros, el movimiento de las manos de Bucky se había detenido un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y sus manos se habían estancado ahí, se dedicaban profundas miradas y ni qué decir de sus pensamientos, revoloteaban en una infinidad de posibilidades, algunas positivas y otras negativas, pero llegaban de vez en cuando al mismo pensamiento… piel sobre piel.

-Gracias… - el susurro de Steve fue casi inaudible pero fue suficiente para que Bucky se fijara en sus labios, ya no podía resistirse, ver su pecho subir y bajar por la agitación, sus tiernas y rosadas mejillas y su fino cuello pasando saliva. Ladeo con gentileza el rostro y se acercó unos centímetros más, levantó su mano derecha y roso su manzana de adán. – ¿Me tienes miedo Steve o por qué respiras de esa manera?

-No te tengo miedo, en lo absoluto… -Steve se enfocó en una sola respuesta y Bucky lo entendió.

-Me alegra, eso me basta.

Y lo besó, tomando su rostro entre las manos lo besó, tan suave y tan tierno que se podían sentir como plumas sobre la piel, jamás le habían besado, ni de esta y de ninguna otra forma, y en su interior se alegraba que él fuera su primer beso.

 **Hola chicas muchas gracias por leer, espero en un par de días más si no es que esta misma noche subiré un nuevo capítulo**


	5. ¿que fue todo eso?

**YEEEEI! Después de meses del capítulo 4 (recién subido a mi cuenta pasada) ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo 5! Espero que les guste**

¿Me tienes miedo Steve o por qué respiras de esa manera?

-No te tengo miedo, en lo absoluto… -Steve se enfocó en una sola respuesta y Bucky lo entendió.

-Me alegra, eso me basta.

Y lo besó, tomando su rostro entre las manos lo besó, tan suave y tan tierno que se podían sentir como plumas sobre la piel, jamás le habían besado, ni de esta y de ninguna otra forma, y en su interior se alegraba que él fuera su primer beso.

Bucky notó la torpeza de sus movimientos al besarle, pero tenía un sabor tan dulce y unos labios tan suaves que era imposible despegar su boca de la del otro, conteniendo todas sus ganas al fin le dio espacio, le acarició la línea de sus orejas y bajó hasta su barbilla esperando algunas palabras por parte del rubio pero jamás salieron.

-¿Steve? Oh no disculpa… me iré, de verdad lo lamento, no debí haberlo hecho-

Bucky se sentía increíblemente apenado, él no quería hacer las cosas así y menos con Steve pero es que de verdad fue imposible contenerse en esa situación, el muchacho despertaba en él algo más que simple cariño.

El chico rubio seguía con la mirada nublada, se podía interpretar como algo negativo pero era totalmente lo contrario, simplemente se encontraba analizando toda la situación y aún mejor, cada detalle de la boca del castaño.

Bucky suspiro y estaba por levantarse del lugar cuando sintió unas heladas y pequeñas manos apretando la suya, elevó la vista hasta el rostro de Steve y se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo con una sonrisa mientras negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te vayas… y mucho menos que me pidas disculpas- las palabras del muchacho salían como un suspiro, suaves y ligeras y por primera vez en toda su vida Steve pudo sentirse valiente, los hermosos ojos del castaño lo volvieron valiente, tomó el rostro de Bucky entre sus manos y se acercó con cautela hasta casi tocar sus labios, dudó un poco al estar casi frente a él, no sabía besar pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Primero rozó su nariz contra la de Bucky, cerró los ojos mientras enterraba los dedos en su cabello y lo besó con ternura, envolvió con cuidado sus labios con el inferior del castaño y le dio una suave succión, después hizo lo mismo con el labio superior, el beso era muy lento pero Bucky lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y después de un par de minutos Steve comenzó a besar como todo un experto e incluso le dio pelea.

Al notar que Steve se quedaba sin aliento el hombre decidió parar un momento, tomando los hombros al muchacho y le observó con preocupación

-Oye oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

Las palabras tenían un tinte de paranoia, si tan solo Bucky supiera que esto es bastante normal… Steve negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras sonreía, se desprendió del agarre del otro y caminó hasta su cama, atrás de ella le esperaba una mascarilla con oxígeno, se la colocó y recostó su cabeza contra la almohada, definitivamente tendría que controlar su respiración para la próxima.

"Próxima" la palabra hizo énfasis en su cabeza, ¿sería probable que existiera una próxima? Pronto lo sabría, pero esperaba con ansias que sí.

Bucky se levantó del diván donde ambos se habían quedado al regresar al cuarto, caminó hasta el sillón que estaba junto a la cama, sentándose en él tomó la mano de Steve dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, ninguno dijo nada y por largo rato se quedaron así… tomados de la mano.

-¿James? ¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hacer? - parecía que Steve había recibido un baño de agua fría, se escuchaba avergonzado e incluso con miedo, eso hizo que Bucky frunciera el entrecejo al no entender la razón.

-Pues… subimos ilegalmente al techo del hospital… y digo ilegal porque apuesto que si nos hubieran visto al menos yo ya estaría con mi trasero en la banqueta de entrada, casi te mueres de frío y después te besé y tu también me besaste a mi.- El tono de triunfador del castaño le hizo reír, de ésta manera no sonaba en lo absoluto como en su cabeza, Steve lo había pensado y para él había sonado bastante mal, pero ahora lo recordó como algo muy bonito. Rodó los ojos de manera burlona y le dio un apretón a su mano afirmando su declaración. Ese beso… Bucky quería otro de esos.

-Sé exactamente lo que hice pero no se porque, en especial no se porqué tú lo hiciste primero… Nunca pensé que fueras gay, y te lo juro que mucho menos sabía que yo lo era.

El rubio se encontraba muy confundido y sus palabras parecían estar perdidas, soltó la mano de Bucky mientras se acurrucaba mejor en la cama, de cierta manera quería estar sólo y aclarar sus pensamientos pero en realidad sabía que no había mucho que aclarar, Steve llevaba más de un mes de conocerlo y había tanta química que ni siquiera se planteó las posibilidades a futuro, se acostumbró tanto a vivir día por día que solo se limitó a sentir ese cariño. La voz del castaño le interrumpió.

-Yo no soy gay, ¡Steve! ¿Que cosas dices? -Bucky se llevó dramáticamente una mano al pecho mientras exclamaba fingiendo sorpresa, soltó una carcajada y le miró con ternura- De verdad Steve… no lo soy y tampoco creo que tú lo seas, ¿crees que nunca me di cuenta de las miradas que le daba a Lisa y a la Doctora Peggy? Te seré honesto, desde el principio te tomé un cariño incalculable pero jamás pensé que podía quererte de esa manera, al menos no conscientemente pero ese es otro asunto… mi punto es que, siempre me han gustado las mujeres, toda mi vida y no sólo una, las mujeres en general, pero es que verte con los labios morados por el frío y tan pálido te sentí tan vulnerables y quise protegerte, te quería tomar entre mis brazos y al hacerlo… simplemente te besé, mi cuerpo automáticamente te quiso besar.

Steve se lo pensó por un momento, era cierto, a él le habían gustado también las mujeres y no fue hasta que tuvo ese sueño con Bucky que lo pensó… ¡oh el sueño! Steve trató de controlar la vergüenza, podía sentir sus orejas tornándose de un rojo intenso al igual que sus mejillas, el castaño se dio cuenta al instante y soltó una fuerte carcajada, Bucky sabía a la perfección que Steve recordó algún dato que trataba de ocultarle, su cara de sorpresa lo delataba.

-¡Vamos! Yo también quiero saber en qué estás pensando… - El rubio agachó la mirada tan rápido como pudo e instintivamente jugó con las sábanas.

-Eh… no es nada importante. Solo estaba pensando en todo esto y me fue bochornoso

-No puedes engañarme tan fácil, recuerda que estuve en el ejército, suéltalo prometo que no me reiré

-Al poco tiempo de conocernos tuve una especie de sueño contigo… creo que fue la primera vez que supe que me gustabas, es raro contarte esto directamente.

-Para nada pequeño, raro sería que no me hablaras después de lo que hice, creo que me excedi contigo… pero sé que sirvió para darme cuenta de que me gustas y yo a ti. - La plática se había hecho algo más íntima, estaban abriendo su corazón mutuamente y todo parecía aún irreal, ninguno se imaginó que ese momento pasaría, o al menos no pronto.

-Tienes que descansar Steve, ha sido una noche bastante agitada y es justo que duermas pronto, me quedaré como prometí, tú descansa. -Bucky se levantó del sofá y se inclinó hacia la cama dándole un beso en la frente al rubio mientras lo cubría del frío con las sábanas de la cama, apagó las luces y se fue a sentar al diván, aun tenia la bata del hospital así que prefirió ponerse sus vaqueros de nuevo, su camisa y calcetines antes de dormir, pero no lo hizo frente a Steve, quizá podría terminar ajustándose y eso no era lo que deseaba.

Acomodando la cama improvisada del diván se dispuso a acostarse, no sin antes darle una mirada al chico quien ahora estaba totalmente dormido, Bucky supo que había estado muy cerca del peligro con Steve en la azotea y prometió no volverlo a hacer. Cerrando los ojos para al fin dormir pequeñas imágenes de la boca del rubio invadieron su cabeza… esos labios tan suaves, tan húmedos y tan dulces, oh si, hace tanto que no disfrutaba un beso como esos.

La imaginación de James era muy rápida, más de lo que le gustaría en ciertas ocasiones… y ésta era una de ellas, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando algo bajo las sábanas comenzó a molestarle, su entrepierna dolía y en definitiva eso se marcaba en la tela. La graciosa expresión de Bucky debió quedar plasmada en fotografía pero lastima que la oscuridad le hizo el enorme favor de ocultar sus dos vergüenzas en este momento.

" _Ay no James controlate, es sólo un muchacho, un muchacho al cual acabas de corromper, bueno no del todo sólo fue un beso… el mejor beso que has dado en toda tu miserable y triste vida._

 _Tan simple que era quedarte con el bonito recuerdo… ¡solo tú podrías pensar tan rápido en sexo aun en esta situación!_

 _Es que ni siquiera fue a propósito, sólo estaba pensando en todo y una cosa llegó a la otra y ahora estás a un par de metros de él… con una erección terriblemente grande, nunca aprenderás James_ "

Bucky tenía su propio debate interno, no hacía falta decir que excitarse por algo tan pequeño era algo extremo, pero la verdad es que tenía tanto tiempo sin contacto ajeno que fue fácil desplazar la situación, aún más cuando tenía las palmas de sus manos sobre las suaves piernas del muchacho y él le agarraba con ferocidad el cabello… definitivamente estaba perdido, pero ya no podía soportarlo, no alejaría esas hermosas imágenes de su cabeza.

Mordiéndose el labio y pensando que que lo que hacía no era correcto fue deslizando su mano hasta sus pantalones, abrió la bragueta y se encontró con su nada pequeño amigo, Bucky suspiró al contacto y comenzó a dar suaves toques en los lugares que más le gustaba, Steve no salía ni por un momento de su cabeza, lo imaginaba de tantas maneras que algunas ni siquiera eran motivo de morbo, lo veía comiendo un helado, sentado frente a él jugando cartas y también lo podía ver gimiendo en su cama o ruborizado después de un orgasmo, Bucky ni siquiera se molestaba en indagar en esos momentos, la imaginación viajaba sola y eso le gustaba, aunque no tanto como su mano en ese vaivén.

La respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban y su espalda se curvaba con suavidad, en definitiva lo estaba disfrutando mucho y con la imagen mental de los besos y caricias que hace tan solo unas horas el rubio le había proporcionando tuvo suficiente para liberarse en silencio, ¡era tan difícil! Tenía las piernas totalmente rígidas mientras seguía con las pequeñas convulsiones placenteras, el labio adolorido por tratar de callarse y la respiración totalmente agitada. Después de un par de segundos que recobró la conciencia pudo darse cuenta que quizá hizo más ruido del que debió, pero al asomarse Steve seguía descansando.

Bucky se dio cuenta de que tendría que levantarse a limpiar sus calzoncillos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, así que con cuidado se levantó sin hacer ruido y entró al cuarto de baño para asearse. Se lavadas manos y con algo de papel higiénico comenzó a limpiar su ropa mientras maldecía por lo bajo, no debió dejarse llevar tan rápido, ¿que clase de adulto responsable era? Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien porque de verdad Steve le gustaba, tenía que hacerlo bien por él.

Al salir del baño todo seguía como antes, eso indicaba que Steve seguía durmiendo, así que cerró la puerta y fue directamente al diván para dormir ahora si de una vez por todas, se cubrió con la Manta y soltó un bostezo antes de quedarse dormido.

Bucky podría ser un excelente soldado y con mucha intuición pero era increíble como durante todos esos 15 minutos no se diera cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo, Steve se había despertado por un suave quejido el cual no supo de donde provenía, después el segundo, el tercero y le siguieron muchos más, al levantar un poco la cabeza gracias a la ventana pudo visualizar el diván donde Bucky se suponía que estaba durmiendo pero no fue en lo más mínimo así.

La sabana subía y bajaba a veces con lentitud y otras tan rápido que incluso la tela al chocar también hacía ruido, el rubor de Steve no se hizo esperar en lo más mínimo pero prefirió guardar silencio, seguramente Bucky pensó que estaba dormido y simplemente le dieron ganas… Steve entendía sobre eso, es difícil controlar una erección algunas veces, pero eso no evitó que un cálido escalofrío le atravesara cuando escuchó a Bucky susurrando muy bajito su nombre, el corazón le dio un vuelco y tratando no moverse en lo absoluto, él no podría masturbarse frente a un Bucky dormido siquiera, si podría contenerse.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bucky entró al baño, Steve supuso acertadamente porque momentos después escuchó el grifo, el rubio se sentía nervioso, justo como si hubiera hecho una travesura, así que prefirió dormir.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando Steve fue despertado por una horrible pesadilla, él y sus padres en un auto, una y otra vez. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le pasaba ninguna pesadilla y en ese momento sintió algo de miedo, fue como si toda la oscuridad de la habitación lo fuera consumiendo y en las esquinas unos seres lo esperaran.

Sin dudarlo Steve corrió hasta donde Bucky estaba dormido, quitó la que lo cubría y se metió dentro, el espacio era algo pequeño pero se sentía seguro. El fuerte brazo de Bucky no se hizo esperar y le tomó por la cintura en forma de abrazo, y unos minutos después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Eran apenas las 5 de la mañana cuando Lisa había regresado a su turno matutino, era algo pesado estar de noche y al siguiente de día pero al trabajo jamás se le desprecia. Pasó a los vestidores y se puso su informe, tenía que hacer rondas por los pisos 3, 4 y 5 para la revisión de rutina y con un buen café en mano comenzó su trayecto. 3 y 4 cubiertos, anotó ella en su carpeta, faltaba el piso número cinco, en la mayoría de ellos había muchos ancianos y gente que realmente tenía mucho tiempo en el lugar, todos eran conocidos para ella.

Al llegar a la habitación de Steve supuso que sería mejor no tocar y así no despertar a su primo, recordaba que el día de ayer había ido de vista, así que solo abrió la puerta. Pasando el umbral sacó el frasco de pastilla que el rubio chico necesitaba, aún que eran solo vitaminas le hacían bien, pero levantando la vista se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía y que dos figuras yacían en el diván. Lisa no pudo evitar acalorarse, se sentía como una interrupción fuerte a la privacidad del paciente , casi como estar de chismosa, parpadeo un par de veces y retrocedió en silencio hasta la salida, cerró la puerta con cuidado y después de una respiración bastante onda, levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta.

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que Bucky aún que el castaño estaba un poco asombrando por su presencia no parecía molesto y le tomó por la cintura dándole un beso en la mejillas. Steve le sonrió y corrió hasta la cama haciéndose el dormido

-Ehmm adelante - fingió la voz más rasposa que pudo hacer y al ver a la muchacha le sonrió, aunque ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que por su rostro pudo notar que estaba algo incómoda y… muy, muy ruborizada.


End file.
